Trumping Sonic
by LuffdMoiAbsOf
Summary: A fluffy fic about Trump and Sonic


Sonic ran his hand through his hair in exasperation as he marched through the White House towards the President's office. The servants in the House swiftly moved out of his way once they saw the angry expression on his face.

He kicked in the doors to the office as he reached them, knocking down Chuck Norris and startling Arnold Schwarzenegger, who quickly recovered and aimed his AK-47 at the him. The hedgehog ignored it, stomping towards Trump and slamming his hands down on the desk.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?", asked Sonic as he angrily pointed at the document in his hand. Trump simply stared at him with a neutral expression before sighing and saying, "Chuck, Arnold, take a break."

"But sir!"

"That's an order!" The two bodyguards reluctantly saluted and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you want to start explaining why the heck you've banned abortions for all species? You knew I needed to get an abortion for my side bitch Tails."

"Tails?! You told me it was Rogue! Isn't Tails a dude anyway?"

"Y-yes, well, that's not the point. You promised me you'd only apply the abortion ban to the humans, how could you stab me in the back like this? I thought we were friends," Sonic pouted, folding his arms as he looked at Trump in disappointment.

Trump had the audacity to smirk at this moment, placing his trademark MAGA hat upon his head as he leaned back in his chair, revealing that he was wearing nothing but boxers from the waist down. "Friends? I'm sorry you felt that way, Sonic, but we were just business partners, nothing more. If you want to cry about the promises you can join the rest of the country. You should have known this would happen."

Sonic struggled to keep eye contact with the smug dictator, the urge to stare at Trump's cock being too large. Instead, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing in. Now focused on the task at hand, he said, "What do you want?"

Trump tilted his head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking, what do you want from me to get you to rescind the ban? I know this was a trap. You were expecting me to come, didn't you? What do you want?"

Trump stared at the speedster, before breaking into a chuckle which soon turned into full on maniacal laughter. Sonic shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what he should do while he waited for the madman to calm down.

Finally, Trump relaxed back down in his chair, wiping tears from his eyes as he remarked, "Ohh there's my Sonic, the shrewd Sonic that only shows himself when he slows down. How I've missed talking to you."

"Cut the crap, Trump. I've got to go home and breastfeed the kids at 4."

"Okay, okay. If you really want to persuade me," Trump tugged his boxers down, letting his YUGE cock flop out, "then you're gonna have to suck on this. I haven't been able to fuck my daughter or my wife since they left for their holiday in Amsterdam, and I really need to cum."

Sonic glared at the fat man in part disgust, part lust. He hated that Trump would manipulate him like this, but it was hard to stay mad when he saw that orange cock standing up like a pillar of Cheetos. He stomped around to the other side of the desk, trying not to look too happy with the situation as he started rubbing Trump's cock.

"Oooh Sonic, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

Sonic didn't respond, too afraid to show excitement in the face of Trump's cock. Instead, he stuck his tongue out, running it up and down Trump's shaft, feeling it get even harder in his grasp. This man's cock was massive, and if it wasn't attached to the man himself it could have been used to keep the Mexicans out.

Once Sonic had warmed up, he wrapped his mouth around the head, his tongue licking the tip before he began to move his head down, trying not to pass out from the intoxicating stench around the dick. Sonic gagged as his mouth reached the base, feeling Trump's cock bump against the back of his throat. He coughed and spat on the shaft as he removed his mouth, trails of saliva connect him to the cock.

"Mmmm fuck, this is a damn good blowjob, probably the best I've ever had. Your mouth and my cock have very good chemistry Sonic!"

Sonic wiped his mouth, too engrossed with Trump's cock to respond as he began to suck on it again, bobbing his head up and down. He tried looking at the President's face as he sucked him off, but to no avail as his belly was in the way. From Trump's perspective, all he could see was Sonic's luscious hair moving up and down. He reached out and ran his hand through Sonic's hair, closing his eyes as he groaned in pleasure.

"Oh Sonic, I think I'm gonna cum. There can't be any evidence so you're going to have to swallow it all."

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he heard the words of his glorious President, and he closed his eyes in acceptance as Trump's cock exploded, flooding his mouth with cum as he desperately swallowed it, not wanting to waste a single drop. After the last few squirts in his mouth, when he had sensed that the beast had finally gone limp, Sonic removed himself from the dick, licking his lips and opening his mouth to Trump to show he had swallowed everything.

"…that was a lot."

Trump giggled, his flab shaking as he put his boxers back on. "Thank you for your services to this country Sonic. I'll cancel the abortion ban immediately. Do you know the way out?"

"Yeah, Knuckles showed me last time. Thanks." With that awkward exchange, Sonic left the office, walking past Arnold and Chuck without a single word.

He really needed a wank.


End file.
